Soliloquy of a former Student
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: Friendship HG/SS: Was passieren kann, wenn man denkt, man führt Selbstgespräche…


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** Es wäre nicht schlecht, Band 7 zu kennen. Aber generell hat es keine Spoiler. Spielt halt Post-War.  
**Inhalt:** Was passieren kann, wenn man denkt, man führt Selbstgespräche…  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape (eher Friendship)  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Eigentlich habe ich mir mal geschworen, keine Geburtstagsstorys mehr zu schreiben. Aber da das liebe Miechen immer so wild auf Drabbles ist, gibt es ein besonders langes zum Geburtstag. ;) Viel Spaß damit und alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag!  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

**- Soliloquy of a former Student -**

* * *

Mit ernstem Blick schloss Hermine die dicke Personalakte, die seit mindestens fünf Jahren den Schrank nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Sie war dicker als alle anderen, denn Professor Dumbledore hatte diese Akten gerne auch zum Notieren von anderen Dingen genutzt. Es kam ihr beinahe vor, als würde sie ein Relikt aus längst vergangenen Zeiten in Händen halten – vor allem, wenn sie ihre eigene, ganz neue Akte daneben legte. In Dumbledores, für einen Mann unerwartet feinen Handschrift hatte sie Details in dieser Akte gefunden, die ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten. 

Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen wollen. Ein Geburtsdatum, mehr hatte sie nicht wissen wollen. Doch die vielen Seiten hatten eine größere Anziehungskraft auf sie gehabt, als die Zentralbibliothek in London. Seit mindestens zwei Stunden saß sie nun schon hier und las und ignorierte den Schmerz, den der lehnenlose Stuhl in ihrem Rücken verursachte.

Und nun, da sie am Ende angelangt war, fühlte sie sich einerseits aufgeklärt, andererseits so, als hätte sie ein weiteres Stück ihrer Unschuld verloren.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Aktenkeller auf und Hermine drehte sich wie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen um. Minerva McGonagall legte den Kopf schief, als sie sie erblickte.

„Hermine, was tun Sie hier?" Langsam kam die gealterte Frau auf sie zu und las den Namen auf dem Aktendeckel.

_Severus Snape._

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich wollte wissen, wann er Geburtstag hat." Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über den Namenszug.

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass es einen Sinn hat?"

Abrupt packte Hermine die Akte sehr fest und sortierte sie zurück in den Schrank. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin um und stellte eine Gegenfrage: „Meinen Sie wirklich, dass er es nicht verdient hat?" Noch immer gefangen in den Dingen, die sie in der Akte erfahren hatte, wartete Hermine keine Antwort ab, sondern ging mit steifen Gliedern an der Älteren vorbei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Fünf Tage später klopfte sie leise an die Tür des Krankenflügels. In der Zeit der Weihnachtsferien war es befremdlich still in Hogwarts und Hermine gab sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen Mühe, diese Stille aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Madam Pomfrey sah von ihrer Arbeit auf, wobei die übrig gebliebene Festdekoration von Weihnachten an ihrem Hut ins Wanken geriet. Hermine musste angesichts der Lichterkette noch immer schmunzeln, wobei dieser Effekt sich gelegt hatte, seitdem die Lichter aufgehört hatten zu singen.

Die Medihexe folgte ihrem Blick und verdrehte die Augen. „Sagen Sie nichts, Hermine. Es ist Peeves Werk! Ich werde sie nicht mehr los. Und ich bin zu stolz, um wegen diesem Poltergeist meinen Hut abzulegen."

Nun grinste Hermine doch. „Es sieht irgendwie festlich aus. Ich mag das."

„Wenigstens eine… Nun, was treibt Sie zu mir?"

Auf diese Frage hin wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Ich wollte zu Professor Snape."

Madam Pomfreys Gesichtszüge wurden weich. „Schön, dass wenigstens einer daran denkt", erwiderte sie dann leise und deutete auf die Tür zu einem vom restlichen Krankenflügel abgetrennten Raum.

Hermines Herzschlag wurde merklich schneller, als sie darauf zuging. Seit beinahe sechs Jahren lag Professor Severus Snape in diesem Raum. Koma mit geringer Wahrscheinlichkeit des Erwachens. Und niemand hatte ihn wirklich vermisst.

Sie selbst hatte das erste Mal wieder an den griesgrämigen Kerl aus den Kerkern gedacht, als sie vor etwas über einem halben Jahr im Hogwarts-Express gesessen hatte. Seit dem Endkampf war viel Zeit vergangen. Ihr Leben hatte sich verändert und eine Achterbahnfahrt unternommen, in der der Tod ihres Vaters und die Trennung von Ron nur zwei sehr unangenehme Abfahrten gewesen waren.

Dafür hatte es allerdings auch diese seltenen Loopings gegeben. Die Hochzeit von Harry und Ginny zum Beispiel. Oder die Geburt von Rons und Lunas erstem Kind vor vier Monaten. Dazwischen hatte es nicht viel Platz für Nachkriegs-Depressionen oder schwermütige Gedanken gegeben. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Professor Snape mit in die Reihe der Verlorenen gestellt.

Ein eigentlich unverzeihlicher Fehler, denn wenn auch passiv, war er noch lange nicht tot. Und dieser Tag schien ihr der Richtige, sich daran zu erinnern.

Die Tür schwang lautlos auf und Hermine betrat den von winterlich kühlem Sonnenlicht gefluteten Raum. Die Vorhänge waren zur Seite geschoben und das Bett stand in der Insel, die das Licht im Zimmer bildete. Trotzdem wirkte der ehemalige Tränkemeister und Lehrer von Hogwarts blass, sogar blasser als früher.

Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Minutenlang betrachtete sie nur das inzwischen faltiger gewordene Gesicht, das sie allerdings zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt sah. Er wirkte friedlich, schon beinahe zufrieden. Nach dem, was sie vor Jahren von Harry erfahren und vor wenigen Tagen gelesen hatte, konnte sie sich zwar nur schwer vorstellen, dass er jemals zufrieden sein würde, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, sich einzubilden, dass er es nun dennoch war.

„Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag zu wünschen, Sir", sagte sie schließlich, selbst für sich überraschend. Prompt überzog ein zartes Rosa ihre Wangen.

„Minerva meinte, es hätte keinen Sinn. Aber ich denke, dass es irgendwie schon Sinn macht. Schließlich sind Sie nicht tot." Sie fixierte sein Gesicht und glaubte, in diesem Moment eine Augenbraue minimal zucken zu sehen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte mehrmals. „Professor Snape?"

Keine Reaktion.

Es wäre auch wirklich zu verrückt gewesen, wenn er jetzt aufgewacht wäre. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Romantischer Nonsens", nuschelte sie und spielte mit den Ärmeln ihres Pullovers. „Wissen Sie, ich unterrichte jetzt auch hier", fuhr sie dann fort. „Möglicherweise gefällt es Ihnen jetzt umso besser, dass Sie im Koma liegen. Sonst müssten Sie mir nämlich einen gewissen Respekt entgegenbringen." Sie schmunzelte sadistisch und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie nicht in diesen Genuss kommen würde.

„Und ich könnte Sie Severus nennen", fügte sie dann noch übermütig hinzu und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie über diese Vorstellung herzlich lachen musste.

Sie stoppte es allerdings rasch, denn es klang hohl und falsch in diesem ruhigen Zimmer. Betreten sah Hermine sich um. „Da waren ja sogar die Kerker besser." Mit nachdenklicher Miene wandte sie ihm wieder den Blick zu. „Hätten Sie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zugeben würde? Dass die Kerker nicht das Schlechteste gewesen sind? Ich mochte Zaubertränke." Hier machte sie eine Pause. „Nicht wegen, sondern trotz Ihnen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber ich mochte es", überlegte sie weiter. Und fügte dann in Gedanken noch hinzu, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass er im Koma lag. Gryffindor wäre selbst jetzt noch mindestens einhundert Punkte los, wenn er es mitbekommen hätte.

„Ich hab letztens Ihre Personalakte gelesen", begann sie nach einer langen Pause wieder, hielt den Blick allerdings gesenkt. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie diese Dinge nicht freiwillig taten. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Professor Dumbledore Sie erpresst hat." Nun hob sie den Blick doch und sah sein regloses Gesicht lange an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es an meinen damaligen Taten etwas geändert hätte, aber… jetzt fühlt es sich so an, als ob es etwas geändert hätte. Ich verstehe, warum Sie so waren, wie Sie waren. Und ich weiß, dass Sie das vermutlich nicht im Mindesten interessiert, denn Sie wissen auch, warum ich so war, wie ich war und Sie fanden es abstoßend." Hermine stockte einen Moment, presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und überlegte, was sie nun noch sagen könnte. „Aber ich dachte, dass Sie es vielleicht wissen sollten."

Wieder wurde es still im Raum und Hermine bekam zunehmend das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr länger hier sein sollte. Andererseits konnte sie sich aber auch nicht zum Gehen bewegen, denn sie war gerade mal um die zehn Minuten hier, wenn man es großzügig bemaß.

Unschlüssig, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, schnappte sie nach Luft, klappte den Mund dann aber wieder zu. „Wann ist es eigentlich Zeit zu gehen, wenn man keine subtilen Hinweise eines Gesprächspartners bekommt?", fragte sie letztendlich leise und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, würden Sie nicht hier liegen, hätten Sie mich nicht mal in Ihre Räume gelassen. Aber jetzt bin ich hier und das noch nicht lange. Es wäre irgendwie… unpassend, so früh wieder zu gehen, oder?"

Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an, als wäre er in der Lage ihr zu antworten. Nun, zumindest seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, auch wenn sie das weniger einer bewussten Handlung als irgendeinem komatischen Getue zuordnete. Sie kannte sich nicht aus mit Medizin; gab es so was bei Koma-Patienten?

„Wissen Sie, Sir…"

„_Miss_ Granger!", erklang seine scharfe Stimme so plötzlich, dass…

…Hermine erschrocken aufschrie und sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Professor Snape?", kiekste sie mit handtellergroßen Augen und sah, wie seine blinzelten.

Sehr missmutig drehte er ihr seinen Kopf zu. „Offensichtlich! Reicht nicht die Tatsache, dass ich Ihnen nicht antworte, damit Sie endlich verschwinden?"

Hermine starrte ihn perplex an. Dann verzog sich ihr leeres Gesicht zu einem absolut wütenden und sie schlug mehrmals auf seine Schulter ein, während sie munter zu zetern begann: „Sie verdammter Bastard! Sie… Sie… Sie… Wie können Sie es wagen? Warum tun Sie das?"

„Seien Sie still, Herrgott!", war das Einzige, was er antwortete. Wütend riss er ihr mit ausgesprochen intakten Muskeln den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte einen ebenso wirkungs- wie kraftvollen Silentio über das Zimmer.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?" Sie graptschte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Snape grinste diabolisch und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. „Ich bilde mir ein, dass ich nicht möchte, dass irgendwer erfährt, dass ich nicht mehr seelig schlummere. Und wenn Sie mir nicht so entsetzlich auf die Nerven gegangen wären, dann hätte das auch funktioniert."

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, _Sir_!", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Ich hielt es für _höflich_, meinem ehemaligen Lehrer und Verbündeten an seinem _Geburtstag_ einen Besuch abzustatten und mich mit ihm zu _unterhalten_." Ihr Gesicht lief rot an und sie hatte es längst aufgegeben, ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben. Das Möbelstück war knarrend nach hinten gerückt, als sie aufgebracht aufgesprungen war. „Was soll dieses ganze Theater eigentlich?", endete sie schließlich…

…woraufhin Snape sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. „Warum habe ich überhaupt was gesagt?", knurrte er.

„Da fragen Sie die Falsche", gab Hermine süßlich zurück.

„Jaah…" Er blitzte Sie an. „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, generell geht es mir gegen den Strich, dass alle Welt die gleiche Meinung über mich haben könnte wie Sie."

„Was ist an meiner Meinung auszusetzen?", unterbrach sie ihn empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nichts! Das ist es ja gerade." Seine Augen wurden schmal, ihre hingegen groß.

„_Das_ ist es also! Sie haben Angst, dass Sie womöglich zu jemandem _freundlich_ sein müssten." Hermine feixte. Dann kam sie an sein Bett zurück und setzte sich mit geradem Rücken wieder. „Wie lange?"

„Wie lange _was_, Miss Granger?"

„Wie lange sind Sie schon wach?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Hermine brachte ihn – zu ihrer restlosen Überraschung – mit einem Zucken ihrer Augenbrauen dazu, ihr zu antworten: „Ein paar Monate, vielleicht auch etwas länger."

„Und seitdem turnen Sie hier munter durch das Zimmer, während Madam Pomfrey es nicht bemerkt, hm?"

„Ich turne nicht, Miss Granger. Ich habe nie geturnt und ich werde es auch niemals tun."

„Schön. Dann kehren Sie wenigstens in Ihren alten Beruf zurück und leben Sie Ihr Leben weiter, wie wir anderen auch."

„Das kann und will ich nicht. Es geht mir gut, besten Dank." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schien das Gespräch damit als beendet zu sehen.

Doch Hermine hatte das Alter, in dem sie sich das gefallen lassen hätte, schon lange hinter sich gelassen. „Eben deswegen ja! Es geht Ihnen _zu_ gut, um die ganze, verdammte Zeit in diesem Bett zu liegen!"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie diese Entscheidung mit überlassen würden. Es ist schließlich auch mein Leben."

Diesem Argument konnte sie nichts entgegensetzen. Außer: „Es wäre Verschwendung, Sir."

Snape feixte. „Warum? Weil Sie mich dann nicht Severus nennen können?"

„Oh, daran ändert Ihr Aufenthaltsort nichts, _Severus_." Sie betonte seinen Namen auf eine Art und Weise, die seine Augen größer werden ließ.

Erst dachte Hermine, er würde sie nun aufs Übelste zurechtweisen, doch stattdessen überging er es einfach, indem er sagte: „Behalten Sie es einfach für sich."

„Warum?"

Ungehalten ruckte sein Kopf zu ihr herum und er öffnete seinen Mund mit so verzerrtem Gesicht, dass dabei eigentlich nur etwas sehr, sehr Wütendes bei herauskommen konnte. Doch dann sah er Hermine direkt in die Augen und brachte nicht einmal einen Ton heraus. Er starrte sie nur an.

Hermine wusste nicht, was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Doch sie verkniff es sich zu blinzeln, solange es möglich war. Als ihre Augen schließlich so sehr brannten, dass sogar Tränen sich darin sammelten, fühlte es sich mit dem ersten Wimpernschlag so an, als hätte sie etwas verloren.

„Weil ich Sie darum bitte", antwortete Snape, als sie die Augen schloss.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und kämpfte gegen ihre Grundsätze und Moralvorstellungen an. Schließlich nickte sie. „Also gut. Aber ich werde wiederkommen. Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich Sie hier vermodern."

Snape hob beide Augenbrauen. „Sie wollen mich besuchen", stellte er sarkastisch fest.

„Sicher. Was ist so abwegig daran? Ich bin doch jetzt auch hier."

„Um Ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, weil Sie von Albus' bösen Taten erfahren haben", schoss er zurück.

Hermine wurde rot. „Möglicherweise. Aber vielleicht haben sich die Motive mit dem Wissen, dass Sie ganz und gar nicht komatös sind, geändert. Vielleicht will ich es einfach nicht hinnehmen, dass ein brillianter Kopf wie Sie für immer alleine hier rumliegt. Und überhaupt, warum sollte ich mich vor Ihnen rechtfertigen?"

Snape lächelte sadistisch. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Sie tun es trotzdem."

„Gut, das reicht. Ich gehe." Er atmete auf. „Und komme in spätestens zwei Tagen wieder!", fügte sie deswegen eilig hinzu, woraufhin er in sich zusammensackte.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", murrte er und begab sich in die liegende Position zurück, während Hermine zur Tür ging.

„Das werde ich, Sir. Das werde ich." Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und war erstaunt, dass er in exakt die gleiche Position zurückgefunden hatte, die er vor seinem kleinen Ausbruch inne gehabt hatte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", wiederholte sie trotz all seiner Einwände noch einmal und verließ dann mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln das Zimmer.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wie sie es versprochen hatte, kehrte Hermine zurück. Immer wieder. 

Die ersten drei Male weigerte Snape sich, ihr auch nur irgendeine Reaktion zukommen zu lassen.

Danach gab er hin und wieder knurrende und murrende Laute von sich, während Hermine unermüdlich erzählte.

Beim zwölften Besuch ließ er sich sogar zu einem Gespräch herab.

Beim fünfunddreißigsten erklärte er sich bereit, aus dem Hintergrund einige Zaubertrankexperimente mit ihr zu führen.

Beim siebenundfünfzigsten wechselte er bereitwillig zum Du.

Beim dreiundiebzigsten beendeten sie ihr erstes Buch und Hermine weigerte sich, es nur unter ihrem Namen zu veröffentlichen…

…weswegen er sich widerwillig der grauenhaften Konsequenz fügte, Madam Pomfrey ein Aufwach-Schauspiel zu liefern – welches Hermine sich unter keinen Umständen hätte entgehen lassen.

Denn so bekam sie doch noch, was sie wollte – wenn auch ein Jahr später.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


End file.
